Elementals
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Elementals are back. The demon monsters have gone to a new level not just the tailed beasts.
1. Chapter 1

Elementals

Chapter 1

Wind blew through wings that helped the enchanting bird fly through the sky. It felt so natural to be flying in the air with large red wings stretched as far as they could go.

Harry's eyes snapped open when he heard his alarm clock he sitting on the side table next to his bed. He felt lucky that the clock actually worked because the room he was currently located was full of Dudley's broken toys, he no longer deemed worthy. Harry gave a small sigh of relief. For once, it wasn't his aunt or uncle waking him from his sleep. Not that it would be needed anyway. He's had many night terrors anyway, so if it wasn't that then it was his relatives. But occasionally, like today, he would feel like some higher power was allowing him to sleep in and get a good nights rest, but he wouldn't hold his breath because now that he thought about it, he probably jinxed the possibility. Harry sat up and gave a little stretch before taking a glance at his clock.

6:20, It's was time to get up.

Harry Potter...

What could he say about himself? Well nothing, other than the fact that he was bored out of his mind. When the Order of the Phoenix came to Kings Cross before summer vacation started, they warned the Dursley's to leave Harry alone, or else. Actually the 'or else' part came from Moody, but Harry had silently prayed that they would listen and it seemed to work because now they all but decided that he no longer existed inside their home unless it was to make sure that he had enough to eat. Wouldn't want the Order thinking they his relatives were starving him again. Harry was bored because the first thing he did once he returned home was finish his homework in case the Dursleys were going to go back on their word because they liked to lock his possessions inside his first bedroom; the broom closet under the stairs. He couldn't really consider that place a home. He didn't know when he'd find that. Ron's family was amazing, but it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't his own. He felt guilty for having those thoughts, but it was the truth. He felt like he was intruding, despite Mrs. Weasley's constant reassurances that he wasn't and that he was always was something he nearly forgot about. Today was July 31st. It was his birthday. Today he was 16 years old. Which was probably why he saw three rather impatient owls screeching with anger and sharply tapping on his window to gain his attention.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Harry said, even though that didn't stop the owls.

He felt lucky that his relatives didn't bother with him anymore, otherwise there would be more shrill screeching, but the volume would become much louder.

Harry opened his window and two owls including his own arrived. One was obviously from Ron because the pea-sized owl, named Pigwidgeon, was hooting excitedly around his room. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder waiting for him to receive his letter. He would definitely guess that it was from Hermione because she didn't have an owl, but a cat named Crookshanks. Hedwig was very good about going to his friend's house to make sure that her master wouldn't be lonely for his birthday. Even though they couldn't physically be with him, he was glad to receive letters from them. Harry untied Hedwig's parcel away from her foot to let her fly to her perch and rest. He put his letter on the bed to tango with Ron's incredibly energetic owl.

"Come on Pig, calm down and give me the letter from Ron."

Harry held out his hand so the tiny ball of fluff could land on him. After another five minutes, Harry managed to coax the bird onto his hand to retrieve the letter with the promise that he could share some of Hedwigs food. He untied the letter and let him go.

The final owl was a Masked Owl. He wasn't very familiar with that owl, but he saw Remus hanging around with him on occasion during third year. Harry removed the letter from it's leg and watched as it moved towards Hedwig, after Pigwidgeon left.

"Are you expecting a reply?" Harry asked the owl. The owl moved his head down, indicating 'yes.'

"Alright then. Hold on." Harry opened Remus's letter and sat down to read.

Dear Baby Deer,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Congratulations on turning 16. I am so proud of you and I know your parents and Sirius would be too. I want you to enjoy your birthday and the gift that was included. I want you to follow the directions exactly as they are written. You'll know what I'm talking about once you see. It's a book written by the Marauders. Now ignore this old wolf and go on and take a look. Have a good one. I'm sorry, I can't be there for your birthday, but a grander party will definitely be happening once you arrive at Grimmauld Place. Yeah, I hate that place, now more than ever. Unfortunately, Dumbledore insists that it's the safest place for you to be besides your relatives house. Anyway, I hope your aunt and uncle listened to us from that day and aren't giving you any trouble. Contact us if they are, or better yet, just contact me in general no matter what's happening.

I can't wait to see you, Moony.

Harry smiled as he set down the letter. He reached for the item that came with Remus's letter. He considered Remus like the Uncle that he should have had. He felt like Remus understood what he was going through. Probably even more so because Remus knew his parents and Sirius even longer than he himself did. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts. If he thought about them even more, he'd start crying and that was not something he wanted to do. He was so tired of crying, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Being alone made him think about depressing subjects.

Harry opened the gift and gave a small gasp. In his hands was a book that was indeed written by the Marauders. The title was plain and simple. _The Marauder's Guide to Animagi._ Harry's smile widened when he saw the title and made a quick glance at the pictures that moved across the cover. It was a picture of Remus, Sirius and his late father. They were laughing and randomly turning themselves into there respective forms. Remus having no choice in his form because of the moon, turned into a werewolf, three days a month. That was what drove the Marauders into helping their friend, so they could spend even more time together than they already did. To them, it was another way to cause a little mischief because they weren't technically supposed to know about Remus' furry little problem.

Harry set the book aside making a silent vow to read it carefully later. He got out a few pieces of parchment for his thank you letters to his friends.

Dear Moony,

Thank you so much for the gift. I will definitely be taking a look into the book. I've been thinking about the possibility of becoming an animagus at some point. I promise to read over it carefully and follow your directions. I can't believe you guys actually wrote a book. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!! Anyway, as for the Dursley's, everything is peachy. As in, absolutely nothing is happening. They pretty much just leave me alone and act like I don't exist. The only time they've bothered to acknowledge my existence is if they wanted me to go pick some items up for the store. Even then, they usually just leave a note. Well, I'm going to stop talking about my boring life and open my other gifts from Ron and Hermione. I wonder what they got me. It doesn't matter, as long as they write. And you're not old. Your still at your prime. No, I'm not just being polite.

Missing you, Harry.

P.S. Do you really have to call me Baby Deer?

Harry attached the letter onto the Masked Owl's leg and allowed him to leave and deliver his letter to Remus. He silently watched until he couldn't see the owl any longer and moved onto Ron and Hermione's letters.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy yourself, but don't forget to do your homework either. There's nothing worse than leaving an assignment till the last moment. I was so glad that Hedwig is a reliable owl to come see me because I don't have any other way to get you your present to you. Your present is a potion. Now, before you decide to discard it, let me tell you a little secret. It will help you along the way with that little book Professor Lupin sent your way. Yes, I am aware of what it is because he told me before he decided to send the book to you. He wanted to know if you were interested in becoming an animagus and I had a suspicion that you would be pleasantly surprised about it, so read the book first and then take the potion. It will help you see what animal is meant to be for you. I read about it in the library, when you told me your parents and Sirius were animagi to help Professor Lupin with his wolf. Once again, Happy Birthday.

Love from, Hermione.

Harry was glad that Hermione failed to mention the little tidbit about Peter Petigrew because he really hated that rat. He was regretting not letting Sirius and Remus kill him back in third year. Anyway, Harry began writing a thank you note for Hermione, next.

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for the potion. You guessed right. Becoming an animagus is something of interest for me, now that I've got the book from Remus. And what do you take me for? Why would I have tossed the potion if it wasn't for seeing what animal was meant for me. (Insert sarcasm here.) Unless of course it was a protein helper for my health, then I would definitely be saying bye, bye to it. Not. I wouldn't do that. Even though they are disgusting, from having to take them so many times with Madam Pomfrey, I would have taken it. All you have to do is tell me what it is because you know how useless I am in potions.

Thanks, Harry.

P.S. Don't have a heart attack, but I've already done my summer homework. Yeah, I was that bored.

Harry moved onto Ron's letter. He would have Hedwig deliver the letters once he was finished with Ron's letter.

Harry,

Sorry, but saying 'Dear' sounds kind of weird to me. I only say that for people I don't really like and you're my best mate. Take my aunt for example. Happy Birthday Harry. I hope it's a good one for you. 16 huh? Are you still a shrimp? I hope you've grown some. You were still the shortest compared to everyone when we left each other at Kings Cross. Maybe mum should do the whole muggle thing. What is it called? Pinch to grow an inch? He He He.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Anyway, I got you a gift. It's not much, but I hope you like it. Do you like the book Remus got you? I reckon' that I'd like to try it out with you. I can't wait till Dumbledore gives the okay for you to come over.

Happy Birthday, Ron.

Harry took a look at Ron's gift and smiled at the simplicity. It was his favorite wizarding candy. It was typical of Ron to get him this, but he couldn't help but love it every year he got it.

Dear Ron,

All I'm going to say is thanks for the gift. Oh and about that short business, ya ain't funny. Just because your family is full of giants doesn't mean everyone is (Note my defensiveness here, Ron). Hmph. Yeah, I hope Dumbledore makes his decision soon. I'm going mad here. Don't worry, I'm being treated all right. They pretty much just ignore me. I can't wait to see everyone.

Best mate. Harry.

"Come here, Hedwig," Harry said to his beautiful owl. Hedwig flew towards him and allowed him to attach the letters to her leg.

"Take these to Ron and Hermione. Okay?" Harry requested.

Hedwig gave a quick nod to her master before taking off towards the sky to make her important deliveries.

Harry trudged down the stairs to eat some breakfast. He got himself some cereal. As he was eating he saw a note from his aunt who went out of town for the day with Dudley. He had to go to the store and by groceries before she came back. Once he was finished with his breakfast he got a set of keys and walked to the nearest store. It took him five minutes to gather everything that was on the list and he was ready to head home.

Harry gave a slight shiver. He felt it odd because the weather was hot today. He instinctively looked behind him, but didn't see anything. He let his hand creep into his front pocket where his wand was located. He wasn't an idiot and he didn't want to be caught off guard anymore incase it wasn't an Order member watching him. Just to be on the safe side, or Moody's paranoid side, he pictured it being a Death Eater. He didn't look back again to make who ever it was following him think, he wasn't aware. He kept his breathing calm and steady and settled the bags on bench on the front porch. He got out his keys to unlock the door.

"Stupefy," Harry heard.

He was right. It was a Death Eater, if the skull mask and flowing black robes were anything to go by.

"Protego."

Harry shot back before the spell could reach him. Harry was able to block the spell. Harry knew that using magic away from school and in front of muggles was against the law and he was almost expelled from Hogwarts last year, but in a possibly fatal situation, he would be an idiot to back down. 'As Moody always says, Constant Vigillance.' Harry thought. The spell didn't feel very strong. He figured that the spell must have came from a low ranking Death Eater. Unfortunately the wards only took affect once he was inside the house, but Harry just couldn't let any other muggles get hurt on account of him so he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

His plan of running, would lead the Death Eater away from the Muggles because they only wanted Harry. Well, they wanted him for Voldemort rather.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Harry's eyes widened as he managed to dodge the spell. The death eater may have felt weak, but they certainly seemed to have the drive to be able to use the killing curse on him. He didn't dare let it hit him. They weren't Voldemort, so who knows if it would work. He didn't want to take that risk because it just might.

Harry huffed as he continued throwing the Protego spell in the air behind him as he ran through the forest that he knew was behind his. He looked behind him to make sure he was well enough ahead of the Death Eater, but discovered that he had a persistent one on his hands.

Without knowing it, Harry and the Death Eater passed into an invisible barrier separating the two worlds.

Harry was too distracted to see where exactly he was going and tripped over a hidden log he felt his ankle snap and he gave a yelp of pain, but now that they were far enough away from anyone, so no one would get hurt. 'Shit. I think my ankle is broken.' If anyone would get hurt it wouldn't be anyone he loved or at least cared about. While he didn't exactly love the Dursley's he wasn't hateful enough to want them dead.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted.

Harry's spell was easily deflected, so he tried another one before the Death Eater could respond with another spell.

"Reducto."

Harry got a hit. He watched the death eater fly back into a tree. He saw the man hit his head against the tree and then heard something whiz by him. He froze not knowing what was going on. He heard a scream of pain and Harry whipped his head towards the Death Eaters voice. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it looked like a knife. The Death Eater had been stabbed. Harry had turned around the best he could and saw two men. It was a man with a mask that covered half his face, with silver hair that defied gravity. The other man was someone that had black robes with red clouds printed on them. It confused Harry slightly to see that they both had a metal like plate across their foreheads. They both had a symbol carved into them.

Harry panicked he couldn't see the man in the black robe with red clouds any longer. Instead he felt rough fingers covering his mouth and the sight of another knife flying towards him.

_"Who is this? Reinforcements? You could have gotten a stronger boy. He looks weak."_

Harry couldn't understand a word that the man had said, but he had a feeling he was in trouble with this man, to say the least.

_"Leave the boy alone. He has nothing to do with this! Don't do anything to the kid!" _Harry heard the other man shout back.

Harry felt something sharp against his neck. It dug into his neck a little too much because he could feel his own blood running from the cut that was no doubt adorning his neck. He took a sharp intake of breath, but was relieved that he still had his wand with him.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted jabbing his wand behind him.

Harry could vaguely see the silver haired man's eyes widen as he watched the other fly back stunned. The man quickly regained himself and slowly approached Harry.

_"Are you all right?"_

Harry gave a frustrated sigh before answering. "I don't understand you."

'_That's odd. A language barrier? What language was he speaking? I've never met anyone who couldn't understand our language. Where is the boy from? This is going to be complicated. I should take him to Hokage-sama. He may look weak, but he managed to blast that Akatsuki member off him. But more importantly. What was that Jutsu the boy used and why did it come from a stick?'_ The Masked man thought.

While the mysterious man was in his mantra of thinking, Harry was trying to think of a way to communicate with the man. He really wanted to tell the him that the spell he used wasn't going to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

-July 31st-

While the mysterious man was in his mantra of thinking, Harry was trying to think of a way to communicate with the man. He really wanted to tell him that the spell he used wasn't going to last forever.

'Ugh! There has to be something I can do, but what? I can't even communicate with the one that killed my attacker. I assume he's a good person. He seems to be in a bind as well. Then again it could have just been a missed shot and he ended up hitting the death eater with the weapon. Oh well, I'll just have to have a little faith, for now.' Harry thought desperately.

He knew that he would be putting all of what Alastor Moody taught him to the test. If he didn't think of something soon, he didn't know what would happen, but he had the sneaky suspicion that it would not end well. In other words, being captured or dead. Those were not any options that he was going to take well. They weren't options that his friends or the wizarding world would take well either. After all, he was the boy-who-lived. He couldn't just do nothing.

Harry felt a whiz of a sharp object fly dangerously close to his face. He whipped around sharply. There were more.

'Of course there are more. What idiot would go around by themselves. . . oh wait me.' Harry thought sweat dropping. Oh well, now was not the time to be thinking foolishly. He had to think of something and fast.

"Protego!" Harry said towards an oncoming kunai. Harry noticed that one was headed towards the silver haired man.

"Protego Maximus!" Harry shouted. He made the kunai miss it's target and instead was imbedded in a shield that surrounded the man next to him. That should make sure that nothing penetrated it.

'Should I do it? I've used the spell before, but only out of my anger. I don't want to turn into someone like Voldemort. I don't want to go to Azkaban."

"Screw the Ministry. They're corrupted anyway." Harry said before he said the spell that he learned from Alastor Moody.

Harry drew up memories of his anger. Anger that he was forced to be with the Dursley's every year. The pain and loneliness they forced on him. More memories flashed by him. The rest of them consisted of Voldemort's existence. First year, when Ron was forced to sacrifice himself on the chessboard. Second year, when Ginny was brainwashed by the memory of Voldemort, in the Diary. Third year, when he found out that Ron's rat was the infamous Peter Petigrew. The one that was supposedly dead by his godfather, who ended up going to Azkaban for a murder he didn't even commit. Fourth year, when he was forced to participate in a tournament that ended up heart wrenching for many people. The number one reason was Cedric Diggory's death. Voldemort was the cause of that happening. And fifth year. Harry's anger exploded with a vengeance. Sirius Black died in a battle, trying to protect Harry. The thought of Bellatrix Lestrange made him want to cast the spell even more.

Harry carefully aimed his wand and shouted.

"CRUCIO!"

The aim was perfect and he got the effect he wanted. A person with clothing similar to the no longer stunned man was writhing on the ground and giving an ear piercing scream that would have any cat's fir standing on end.

The silver haired man in question gave Harry a sharp look for a millisecond before going to business himself. He couldn't let himself be outdone by someone he just saved.

'Whatever the boy did, it must have had a tiresome affect on him. He just passed out. I will definitely be taking this boy to see Tsunade-sama. I hope the rest of the team is doing alright. Naruto and Sakura should be at the village by now. I still have an hour before I'm declared a missing nin, but no matter, that should be enough time.' Kakashi thought with determination.

Kakashi uncovered his right eye to reveal the sharingan and shifted his hands together to perform the appropriate hand seals and lighting speeds. He placed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Retsudo Tensho (1)"

The enemy nin were decimated.

"Now for the rest of them." Kakashi said as he saw the few that were still alive running away.

"Raikiri!(2)"

Kakashi quickly ran to the boy, that he considered to be quite helpful, and hauled him across his back. He was slightly surprised. The boy was incredibly light.

o.O.o

"Ne Sakura-chan, where is he?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sakura sighed for what had to be the hundredth time. "I don't know Naruto. He probably got caught in a fight by some other shinobi while he was spying. Where ever he is, he better hurry up. The mission time limit is almost up."

They only had 30 minutes left.

"Hmm. I wish he'd hurry up, I haven't had any ramen in three days." Naruto said with drool running down his chin.

"Is ramen all you ever think about?" Sakura asked irritated.

Of course it wasn't all he thought about. He thought about new jutsu that he wanted to learn with his wind style, being the Rokudaime, and the very last person he even wanted to think about. He didn't want to think about Sasuke because he had a habit of wearing his heart on a sleeve. If Sakura saw his expression then she would immediately know who he was thinking of and have a guilty look on her face.

She felt guilty for making Naruto make his lifetime promise. Sakura was getting over not having Sasuke around anymore and she tried not to think about the slim chances of his return to the village. Even if he did, what would his punishment be? Would it be severe or would he get special privileges for being the last Uchiha. Which ever it was she didn't want to see him unhappy or dead.

The reason they were given this mission was because Jiraiya was doing his research. Jiraiya's methods of research confused Naruto because he always thought that it involved women and bath houses. However, Jiraiya found out the news didn't matter to Naruto anymore. The news was that Akatsuki was recruiting new people. Whether they were strong or weak, willing or forced apparently didn't matter, according to Jiraiya.

Smoke appeared in front of them.

"Yo."

"Kaka-sensei, what took so long?" Naruto asked somewhat irritable. He was starving.

"Gomen ne Naruto."

Sakura was the first to notice the odd lump that was hanging on Kakashi's back.

"What's on your back?" She asked

"Eh? Oh, you mean this? I managed to pick up a stray. He was quite helpful." He said good-naturally. "Come on. I'll explain more once we get to the Hokage."

They hurried to Tsunade-sama to give their report.

Inside the office Tsunade was desperately wanting some sake right about now. There was a mountain of mission requests of a variety of levels and a second mountain of reports that she needed to read and file.

"Enter." Was her sharp reply after hearing their knock.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura entered the circular room. Kakashi laid an unconscious Harry onto the couch and rejoined the group.

"Team Kakashi, tell me about the mission, and then I'd like to know about the boy that you just brought in here, Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Right." They said.

"But first can you heal his ankle Sakura?" Kakashi said. "He tripped when he arrived."

"Sure." Sakura said hesitantly. After making the decision she made her way to the unknown person and her hands were glowing green.

"Jiraiya-sama was right. The Akatsuki are recruiting." Kakashi reported.

"Did any of you come into combat with them."

"Yes."

"So did I." Naruto said. "But they didn't seem like much. They were easy to take down."

"Mine were the same. My guess is that they were merely foot soldiers. But we all seem to be well off as far as injuries go, only minor scratches." Kakashi said.

"Very well. Now about the boy. How does he factor into this? Is he a hostage you managed to capture?"

Kakashi gave a sigh when he looked at the boy who was now completely healed. How to put this? He turned back to Tsunade-sama and answered.

"No he isn't."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then do elaborate."

"It's strange. It's like he appeared out of no where."

Everyone's eyes were now focussed on Kakashi.

"N-nani? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Kakashi's gaze dragged to the boy on the couch.

"We were near the barrier that leads to the outside. Not many shinobi can cross that barrier with out authorized help. The boy just ran through it as if it weren't even there with someone that was chasing him. In fact I don't think he even knew I was there, at first. He seemed surprised that there was someone even inside the forest besides him."

"You say he just. . . just ran through?" Tsunade asked urgently.

"Yes, why?"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" Shizune said, as she came rushing to the Hokage's needs.

"Get me _that _book." Tsunade commanded.

"You mean. . . the Elementals one, but-" Shizune stammered.

"JUST DO IT!"

"R. Right!"

"Baa-san what book are you talking about?" Naruto was the first to ask. Kakashi and Sakura were curious as well.

o.O.o

-September 1st-

In the train station called Kings Cross witches and wizards hustled to catch the Hogwarts express. One family of red heads have gone through this tradition every year since Bill Weasley's first year. Now that it was only Ron and Ginny heading to Hogwarts the travel was far more easier, then when Percy and especially when the twins, were still attending the famous school.

"Come along you two. You don't want to be late." Molly said, ushering the two to hurry their pace. They only had five more minutes before the train was to depart.

"Calm down mum. We'll make it. We always have before." Ginny said

"Yes, but what if by some chance we don't this time. Then you'll miss your chance to see Harry because I may not be so kind enough to take you there myself, if you do miss the train." Molly countered.

Ginny paused at the thought. Not see Harry for a full year?

"Hurry up Ron! You're moving slower than a flobberworm!" Ginny shouted excitedly to her brother. She ran to the entrance to platform 9 3/4 at top speed, with her luggage and all, and went through the barrier as soon as she was near it.

"That's the spirit, dear" Arthur commented, amused.

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, but quickened his pace. He didn't want to miss the train either. However, he was excited to see his best mate and Hermione again. He fought with all his might for his face not to turn red, when he thought of Hermione. His sister was unhealthily obsessed with Harry. He supposed that if he were a girl then it would be cute, in a sick sort of way, but since he wasn't he just thought it was sick. The main reason being that Harry never once looked at his sister or any other girl in a romantic fashion. He always thought of Ginny as a brother/sister relationship like he did with Hermione. To be perfectly honest, he was relieved about that, as far as his sister and Hermione were concerned.

Ron ran through the barrier to the platform to find the bright red train. Its whistle was blowing and the conductor was ushering everyone to hurry up and get on board. Ron got onto the train and looked for a compartment. He didn't have to look very long. After a minute of searching for an empty compartment, his search was interrupted by a familiar bushy, brown- haired girl.

"Ron, how are you? Did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay. It was once again filled of my sister talking about her beloved Harry, that is completely oblivious to her existence." Ron mocked.

Hermione gave a small giggle before looking around. The smile didn't last very long.

"You mean Harry didn't go to your house for the summer then?"

"No. What do you mean? The last time I heard from him was when he sent a letter on his birthday. Why?"

"Well, I was looking for him on the train when I arrived and I couldn't find him, so I figured Dumbledore gave him the okay to go to your house on his birthday." Hermione said with a pained expression.

"I would have told you if he were coming over, if not me then at least Ginny would have so she could have another reason to swoon over him."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Um. Okay. Perhaps I just didn't look hard enough. Come on let's put your stuff in the compartment and look for him. Luna and Neville are already in there. They can watch our belongings." Hermione amended.

'Yeah, that's right. I just didn't look hard enough.' Hermione thought biting her lip.

They searched left and right around the train in each compartment they came across, but so far they didn't find anyone with messy black hair with round glasses that made him look adorable and like a geek at the same time. They were even as bold as to go into "Slytherin Territory."

Because of their bold decision, they were stopped by their most hated slytherin.

"Well well well. What do we have? The weasel and the beaver are here. You two sure make a great couple." Malfoy said.

"True, but could you please go about your mating in a different area, I just had lunch and I'd rather not choke it back up." Parkinson sneered.

"Ron do not say anything. I'll handle this. Well, I'd rather be a beaver then a bull dog." Hermione said. "I can't belief I'm wasting my breath on you, but have you seen Harry?"

Malfoy looked taken back by the unexpected question before he pulled a sneer on his face.

"What? Did scar head finally abandon you two. It's about time if you ask me. I wouldn't want to hang out with a mudblood and a dirt poor idiot either." He jeered.

"Why you. Don't call her that!" Ron shouted. He reached for his wand. Malfoy did the same, just in case.

"You want to do something about it? What can you do, now that your scar face, savior isn't here?" Malfoy snorted mockingly. "Good riddance if you ask me, now if only that would happen to Dumbledore."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took hold of Ron's arm before he got any ideas.

"Come on Ron. I knew it was a waste of breath to ask someone like him."

Hermione and Ron didn't have any results to there search for Harry. They gradually decided that maybe it would be better to wait till they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, maybe Dumbledore knows." Ron said trying to hide his nervousness.

They waited five more hours before they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Finally, the train came to a soft screeching halt.

"Firs' years. Firs' years com' o'er here ta me." A familiar voice said. But there was something peculiar in the way there usual lovable half-giant was speaking. He sounded sharp and like he was in a hurry, instead of cheerful and waiting excitedly to help the new first years of Hogwarts, meet the enchanted castle.

"Ron, Hermione. It's good ta see ya." He said with a faint smile

"What's wrong Hagrid?"

"Oh ah. Nothin' really, bu' I suppose ya did' see Harry on th' train did ya?" Hagrid asked hopeful.

"No! Do you know?" They asked together. If even Hagrid knew that Harry wasn't around, then something is definitely wrong.

"Ya should see Dumbledore after the welcomin' feast. I. I think he may know. I hope. Bless 'im. 'e always seems ta know. I jus' hope it's true in this case."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks and went to a carriage to sit in to ride to the castle. The one they chose already had an occupant inside.

"Hello Ronald. Hello Hermione." Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Harry's gone, isn't he? Don't worry, he should be back before the year is up."

Hermione chose to politely ignore the strange girl. Ron whispered to Hermione that Luna was weird, while Luna turned the magazine she was reading upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore was not surprised to see the worried faces on the young teen's faces. They always looked the way they did now, when it involved Harry. However, at the moment, there was nothing he could do to calm their nerves. As soon as they told him that Harry had not been on the train to Hogwarts, the first thing Albus thought was 'It's finally that time.' Of course Albus knew 100 percent, where Harry was at the very moment, but would it be prudent to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger where he was?

The only way he was able to make them calm down, even the smallest, was for him to say. "Believe in the Order. We'll find him." Having no other words to say on the matter, he dismissed them, lost in his own thoughts. He knew that he should have been more compliant with their fears, but Harry needed to prepare for the unthinkable and unfortunately, Hogwarts and its teachers would not be enough for him. There was one other side of Harry that would be making his appearance soon (it's got nothing to do with Voldemort's soul) and the students would not be able to handle it. They are afraid of what is unknown. Much like the rest of the wizarding world, but at least where Harry was, they would be more understanding and help him out. He hoped.

Dumbledore opened an aged book, that he pulled from his secret stash of books. His stash was too important to be able to be read freely in the library. This book would tell him more about Harry's unknown secret. The secret was unknown, even to Harry, himself, at the moment. It was a book of fairy tales. The supposed story about Harry was short. He didn't know why. He suspected that it wasn't finished. He opened the book and began to read.

000

Many centuries ago there was a story written about a seven year old boy named Haru, who was lost in a forest. He didn't cry for help and he didn't feel a need to. No one would hear him and no one would search for him. His previous time in the tribe, was not a happy one. His parents were long dead to the world and no one had the means to take care of him. In other words, some didn't care what happened to the child. But for those who did, they didn't have the necessary money to care for him. So they all left him alone. The tribe he lived with was a group of nomads. They traveled when the weather was bad.

He found himself lost in a forest when four other children, along with himself were gathering food for the elders to eat. They gathered the fruits and berries, but when they heard a bear behind them, they got separated from fear. Whether the four other children made it back to the tribe, he did not know. There was a system of hierarchy within the tribe. There was the elders. They were the founders of the tribe. Next were the rich, then the poor, and finally the orphans. Orphans weren't held in high regard with the tribe he belonged to. The poor often tried to help, but it was often waisted because they would be depriving themselves of their own daily needs.

For one week, Haru lived off the remaining fruits and berries that remained after returning to the spot he found them. Since he was but a child, he had difficulties moderating the food into small portions because after that week there was no more food. His clothing was dirty along with his body and hair was unwashed too. He moved throughout the forest to scavenge for food. He didn't dare eat the berries from the other bushes. They looked different to him. He didn't know if they were poisonous, so he didn't risk it. Instead, he survived off of anything that was easy to catch.

Haru looked behind him and saw an injured red bird. To any starving boy, it would be easy prey and Haru thought so too, but there was something enticing about the bird that made him not want to harm the beautiful bird. It was red with gold plumage. Haru carefully took the small bird with his small hands and took the bird to the small shelter he made.

"It's okay little bird. I won't let anything hurt you again." Haru promised.

The small bird gazed up at the small boy with it's beady black eyes and gave a small chirp before drifting off to sleep. For now, the bird decided to trust the boy. There was nothing it could do at the moment if its wing was hurt. Haru smiled happily for the small trust that was bestowed upon him and followed the bird into dreams.

Haru began to note the alarming rate the bird was beginning to grow. Just three days after finding the beautiful bird, it was already up to the boys knees. (Haru is 4'5") The gold on his wings was becoming more pronounced and the red was growing deeper. It was almost the shade of blood. One night after Haru, once again followed the bird into dreams, he had an odd one himself.

Inside Haru's dream, he looked around at the familiar surroundings. His dream was inside the forest where he currently resided. He turned around expecting to see his companion, but instead he found a man with long red hair that reached the ground. He wore clothing made of ox skin and had a look of mystery on his face. Haru couldn't tell if the man was nice or a threat, so he backed up a few paces just incase he found himself needing to run for his life.

"Don't be alarmed young one." The man said.

The man's voice was surprisingly warm, despite his intimidating demeanor. Haru stayed where he was, but he didn't come closer. But then Haru almost regretted backing up because the next thing he saw was a small tear coming out of the man's eye. As strange as it might have sounded the tear looked so beautiful. It shined like a diamond. Not only that, but it solidified as the man caught his own tear, within his hand.

"Take this tear young one. For it is a gift, for taking care of me. For it is a gift, for not hunting me when you were starving for food."

Haru took the tear jewel in his hand. He was confused. What did he mean taking care of him? Haru gasped. Was this man the phoenix? Was it possible? What would he do with this? It wasn't food. It wouldn't take away his never ending hunger. What would he do with it? It was beautiful, but what would he do?

The mystery man gave a small warm chuckle.

"You are confused young one. I can see it. Keep this tear with you at all times, for I may no longer be around if you should have need of me. It will protect you should you need it."

"What does it do?" Haru asked with a small voice.

"What is the warning?" Harry asked when the man paused.

"As long as the stone exists, you will never be defeated."

Before Haru could answer or ask anymore questions, the man was gone.

Haru woke with a jolt. 'That was a strange dream.' Haru looked to his side where he knew the bird to be sleeping, but was shocked to see that it was not longer in it's place.

"So the man was the bird? But now what do I do? I'm alone again."

Haru looked to his side after wiping the tears from his face. The tear stone was by his side. He grasped the beautiful tear and went outside of his shelter. He looked up. The sun was bright today. He was happy to see that. It rained a lot in the woods. Haru did as the dream man instructed. He lifted the solidified tear with two fingers to the shining rays that hit the ground.

Haru saw the clear tear glow a fiery red color. The stone started to catch fire as it faced the sun. Haru, frightened by the turn of events, took his hand off the stone, not wanting to get burned. He let go of the tear, but it did not fall from where it faced. When the tear was entirely engulfed in flame, Haru simply watched it. Haru started to calm down as the tear's flames warmed his body. The tear continued to burn. Haru began to wonder if it would ever stop so he could touch it again, but the flames did not end.

Haru began to gradually wonder if the flames were getting too hot because the tear was getting harder to see. It was almost like the tear was disappearing under the flames. In a panic the young boy took his hand out to the disappearing stone to get it back, but it was too late. The tear stone was gone, along with the flames.

"It's... gone. Now, what do I do? Wasn't it... supposed to protect me?" Haru was once again confused and cried himself to sleep.

Everyday, Haru looked in the sky for a chance that the beautiful bird that he'd once seen would be there, but every time he looked he didn't spot anything. One cold night Haru woke up shivering. It was a cold night in the forest. It was so cold that he didn't know how much more his clothing would protect him, if it grew any colder. Haru rubbed his hands together and blew hot air onto them, hoping to get warmth. He grabbed small sticks to start a fire. He only hoped that it wouldn't be too cold for one. The first stick he grabbed began smoking on its own. Haru found that strange. He hadn't even tried to start making the fire and as soon as he picked it up one was already starting.

Tsunade sighed as she closed the book after reading it aloud to the others. The other's in the room didn't know what to make of the story. It all seemed so farfetched. Her eyes drifted over to the sleeping form on the couch. She caught his eyes moving underneath his eyelids. The mystery boy made her silently wonder what he could be dreaming about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry felt heat surrounding him. It felt like it was close to engulfing his entire being, but also standing still and teasing him. On another side it wasn't too overbearing. It was almost comforting. He could tell. Something was trying to wake him from a long lasting dream. There was an extra presence that he was becoming aware of again.

**"Haru, it's time for us to wake up again. You feel the heat, don't you." **A voice called to Harry.

Harry sighed nervously. After hearing the oddly familiar voice, he woke immediately, however he didn't open his eyes right away. He didn't wish to open his eyes. The voice speaking to him would make him wake up from his shell that was containing his memories, if he opened his eyes to the voice's command.

Harry was aware that there always seemed to be another presence in his life, even when he was physically alone. The presence had always remained dormant, until now. Never speaking a word to him, but always feeling another inside his mind.

**"Haru."**

He could clearly see within his mind, the end of his first year when he defended the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort. Seeing Voldemort's face in the back of Quarrel's head had been a disgusting sight, yet also a frightening experience. When he thought he was going to be choked to death, was when he finally felt the presence appear. It was a very subtle start, but Harry managed to catch it. He caught it when he saw the blisters in Quarrel's hand form and get worse, until the man's whole body finally turn to ash. In the beginning he didn't know what it meant, so he didn't bother to mention it to Voldemort, figuring that it was probably a magic most wizards could do.

But now he knew the truth. It wasn't his own magic.

**"Haru."**

_'It's Harry now. I am not known by that name anymore.'_

**"Very well, Harry. Do you remember me?"**

_'I don't know. I am aware of your presence, but I don't think I recall why.'_

**_"Do you remember the day you saved me from death?"_**

_'Maybe. I know the memory is inside my mind, but I'm not sure if I can find it.'_

**"I think you can find it. Whether, the question should be, do you wish to?"**

_'I think so. How do I find it?'_

**"It's easy, just open your eyes. I'm right in front of you. Just open your eyes to see again."**

_'To see again... But once I get my memories back, what will I find?'_

**"As soon as you open your eyes physically, not just mentally, you will know immediately where you are. However, you will only remember what I managed to help you retain just before your death."**

_'I see.'_

Harry nervously tightened his closed eyes. This was it. As soon as he opened his eyes and faced the presence in his mind, his blocked memories would be back. Everything he had forgotten will resurface. Was he ready for this?

**"Whether you are ready for this or not, it matters not. This would have happened anyway. It is better that you remember everything now, than have it be gradual in the wizarding world and going into a state of panic, from memories that you cannot recall whence they happened."**

_'You are right, as you always are.'_

**"Of course I am."**

_'I see your attitude has not changed. What a relief. Okay then. Here I go.'_

**_"Good. Now hurry up, before you set the couch you are lying upon, on fire."_**

"That story..." Sai trailed off.

"What about it Sai?" Yamato asked patiently.

"I think I've heard it somewhere before. Back when I was very young. I think my friend told it to me, before he died." He continued.

Naruto looked at his 'friend' as he spoke. He remembered some mention of a friend he used to have when they were on a mission to find Sasuke's location a month ago. It was the time where he saw Sai smile from his heart for the first and probably only time, knowing him. When he was able to remember the final picture that he wanted to draw in his book.

"Do you remember what your 'friend' said about the story?" Tsunade asked.

"A little. I think he said that the story was not completed for one reason or another, or he suspected that the story might be a fake and it's hiding the truth about something." Sai finished with a smile.

"A fake-" Naruto began.

"Nani? Does anyone besides me smell smoke?" Sakura asked giving a tiny sniff. She covered her nose to get away from the stench.

"Agh!" Naruto gasped and plugged his nose as well.

Kakashi whipped around to where the scent was coming from. He faced the boy and saw smoke coming off the couch near the boys hands. He was about to get closer, but then a small flame erupted from the boys hands. He heard Naruto, Sakura, and Sai gasp at the sight. He looked around and saw Tenzou preparing a water jutsu to extinguish the flames. That's when he saw the boy's eyes open. When he looked into his eyes he could see the burning red irises. They were so dark that he would almost mistake it for the Sharingan, but they didn't have the black swirling pins inside.

He saw the boy look down and jump off from the couch.

"Oops, sorry about that. I was just a little too late wasn't I?"The Harry said sheepishly. He stuck out a hand. _"**Return**." _Harry commanded the flames back to the palm of his hand. Everyone watched as the flames disappeared without a trace.

**"We'll be right back. Harry must retrieve something before we may speak further." **Pheonix's deep voice spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened. This feeling he was receiving from the other near the couch. It was quite a presence. It was making the Kyuubi inside him react in a strange way as well.

'What is this feeling?' Naruto thought.

**_Are you kidding boy? You don't know who is in that boy? Such a dumb vessel I have to be imprisoned inside. _**_Kyuubi grumbled annoyed._

'Hey! It's not like I put you here!' Naruto shouted insulted.

The Kyuubi chose to ignore the boy's words and continued on.

**_He is... very strong. That's all I can say for now. I've only heard of him before in the other world, before I was summoned and imprisoned in your bag of bones. He is not someone you'll want to anger or it'll be your death Kit._**

'Wow. You almost sound afraid. When was the last time you called me Kit?' Naruto thought teasing.

**_Oh shut up! You better take my warning to heart! Understand brat?!_**

_'Yes, yes.' _Naruto replied lazily.

Tsunade sat slightly stunned, but didn't show it. She certainly didn't expect a two different voices to come out of the boy's mouth. She quickly snapped out of it as soon as she heard him say that he needed to retrieve something. What did he need? Whatever it was, she couldn't very well allow him to go off on his own. There was so many things to be asked and to be said. What would this boy do? How powerful was he? If he is the Phoenix then where has he been all this time if he is immortal?

The reason she knew of this books existence is because her grandfather was the second Hokage. Her grandfather told her that it was rumored that the Phoenix came to Konoha when the first Hokage was still alive. But when he's not around, no one knows where he goes or what he does. There was no way that she could allow him to sneak off again.

"Kakashi, go with him." Tsunade ordered after seeing the boy leave through the open window.

"Right." Kakashi said as he left through the window as well.

"Hold it. Sakura go with him. Just incase something happens, you'll be able to heal if anyone gets hurt."

"Right. Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied and left after her sensei through the window.

'Sigh. What is with everyone treating that window like a door. Ugh, I need a drink. Not to mention Jiraiya. He'd be a big help. He was always curious about the mysterious phoenix.' Tsunade thought. She felt a headache coming on when she heard Naruto interrupting her thoughts.

"Oi. Can I go to Grandma Tsunade? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. Stay here." She replied.

"Just be patient Naruto. They should be back in a bit. Kakashi and Sakura are following him after all." Yamato said.

"Hmph." Naruto grumbled.

Patience was the one item of his being that he could never find and he wasn't very good at it, but if he didn't he'd get another painful experience from the old hag and he didn't want that. He subconsciously rubbed his cheeks remembering painful experiences he had with her. They pretty much happened every time he had a meeting with her for mission assignments or physical check ups at the hospital. Also all the times he got hit by Sakura. He shuddered at the incredible strength the two women possessed and decided to do his best to wait.

"Should we say something sensei?" Sakura asked as they followed Harry.

Kakashi sighed. "What can we say? We don't know anything about the situation yet." Kakashi hated missions like that. "No, I think the best thing we can do is follow him and see where it'll lead."

"But what'll we do if he's trying to escape."

"Don't worry I'm not trying to escape." Harry said from above.

They looked up and saw that he was on top of the Hokage mountain. He was sitting on the first Hokage's head, he looked like he was seemingly waiting for them to catch up to him.

'Well I guess the best thing we could do is talk to him.' Sakura thought.

Kakashi and Sakura dashed up the mountain and caught up to the boy.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

'Hmm. Not a bad start Sakura. I imagine anyone would get annoyed being called boy or girl all the time.' Kakashi thought glad of the girl's assertiveness.

Harry stood up from his spot. **_"You can call us Harry. We don't go by Haru anymore, like the story said we did. We haven't been called Haru in a long time." _**He replied.

"What do you mean by us and how long?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly at Harry's statement. The way he spoke sounded familiar. However Harry didn't respond to the question and kept walking.

"What are you searching for." Kakashi asked after a minute.

"We were looking for this." Harry said as he lifted up a chest that was etched inside the wall. "I know where we are. I have memories of this place. We're in Konoha, no?"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Don't worry miss healer. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt. I also had no intention of escaping. We've always liked this village quite a bit." Harry said. He didn't elaborate why and they hoped that he would explain when they returned.

"How... How did you know I was a doctor in training?" Sakura stammered in shock.

"Your soul magic tells me. Oh wait. You don't call it that anymore. What's the correct term for it now? What did Shodaime call it again?" Harry said scrunching his eyebrows trying to remember.

Kakashi's eyes widened. How old was this boy? Soul Magic? That phrase hasn't been said for a few centuries. He even knew the Shodaime Hokage.

"Soul magic? Kakashi-sensei was that ever mentioned at the Academy?" Sakura asked. She was the smartest girl of her year, but she never heard or read about it from Iruka-sensei.

"It wouldn't be anymore. It's just an old term that's been replaced with-"

"Oh right. He called it chakra." Harry said.

"Right." Kakashi said blinking.

**'Look for your clothing and protector.' Phoenix said.**

_'Hmm. Okay.' _Harry opened the chest he placed on the floor while he spoke to the other two. He opened the chest with the secret combination that it was coded with. _'Yep everything is there. My clothing and leaf protector.' _Harry thought.

**'Good. Let's go back. We owe the hime a little explanation if we plan to stay here for a while. We need to find out what our mission is this time. This will also help give you a chance to get your body back into shape.'**

_'Hmm.'_

Harry picked up the small chest when he closed it. "Okay we're ready. Let's go back." He called out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi had to admit that he was quite surprised that Harry knew his way around the village so well. He gave the impression as though he was never gone from the village in the first place. He memorized all the twists and turns they took when they jumped from roof top, to roof top. He never would have expected something like this to happen when he brought the smaller, unconscious teen to the Village.

Kakashi and Sakura continued to follow Harry till they finally reached the Hokage's tower, just to make sure he didn't 'stray' off course.

"Good, your back." Tsunade said. "I was a little worried that you had managed to escape."

"Of course not, I just needed to get some of my belongings that I hid a long time ago." Harry said. "Is there a bathroom I can change in before I tell my little story? I'm sure everyone is getting so anxious to hear it."

Tsunade sighed. It was only a simple request, but she wanted to know the details now. However, if she did not comply, she might come off as a bitch and she didn't want that. She could wait a few more minutes.

"Very well, there's a bathroom through the hall. Go ahead and change." She said pointing to the door.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Inside the bathroom Harry looked at himself in the full length mirror. He could vaguely remember wearing this outfit. It looked new though.

_'I can't believe I used to wear this outfit. It's surprisingly modern. How old is this outfit? Why is it in such great condition?'_

**'I do possess magic, so I managed to sustain them.'**

'_Oh right, I did tell you that I liked the outfit didn't I._' Harry thought.

_'Ugh. These wrist weights are heavy. You should probably request to wear them in the after life.' _Harry said grimacing.

**'That won't do any good. We just have to train your physical body all over again. They shouldn't take too long to get used to again. Now, let's go.' **Phoenix said.

Harry rubbed his forehead. _'Okay.'_

A few minutes later Harry returned in his new attire. His new look made everyone in the room look in some way surprised. He wore a black skin tight shirt, with sleeves that reached his elbows and black cargo pants. He also wore a knee-length, red overcoat that didn't have any sleeves and black gloves. It had a black phoenix flying near the bottom of the coat. Across his forehead was a leaf shinobi band with red cloth tying it to his head.

"Will you talk?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, but only for the fact that I wish to remain here indefinitely." Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Well, I remember this place perfectly, but I also have an obligation to live up to at home. Where I live now." Harry said. Harry gave a pain filled sigh. "Sorry my head is hurting. I think it would be best if Phoenix explained for a while. The memories are rushing back quickly."

"Very well." Tsunade said. She figured that an explanation from the Phoenix would be more worthwhile.

**'Sorry chick, I'll take over from here.' Phoenix replied.**

Harry's eyes clouded over. He was falling asleep. As soon as Harry was back inside dreamland, his eyes changed back to red.

**"Okay. Well, what can I say? I guess I'll start off with my age. Physically, I'm sixteen years old since I live inside this boy. However, my true age is about 3000. Give or take a few years. I can't say for sure. It's been a while since I last counted. I wasn't always inside the boy incase you were wondering."**

Naruto's mouth dropped. Th-three thousand? Holly crap!

"Im-Impossible! How can someone survive to be so old?" Sakura stammered.

Tsunade had to agree, but she knew phoenixes could live longer than 3000 years. What she was more curious about was where he goes when he's not in Konoha or in any of the other shinobi villages. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai waited for more explanation.

**"Yes, healer, it is indeed possible. We're like sedimental rocks, evolving throughout hundreds of years. Actually Harry's spiritual body is three hundred. I'm a little older than your Kyuubi here." **Phoenix said pointing at Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know about the Kyuubi's existence in Naruto, Phoenix?" She asked sharply. If this Phoenix was a threat against Naruto, she would defend him with everything she had.

Naruto was frozen in shock. He could also feel Kyuubi shifting. 'H-How does he know?'

**'I told you kit. He is strong. So it's only natural that he would be able to sense my presence. He is... He is one of the higher ups of where I originally came from. But I never would have expected that he'd be in a bag of bones too.' **Kyuubi stated in Naruto's mind.

**"I know about the Kyuubi because I can feel his Chakra. He always did have wild Chakra at his arsenal. Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to harm Naruto in anyway. I'm here because I've been reborn again."**

"What do you mean again? You've died before?"

**"Let me tell you from the very beginning. That book you read, is barely even true. I don't know how to turn a teardrop into stone or make it burst into flames if it faces the sun. The only true part about it is the fact that Harry saved me from the pain I was experiencing and how he lived in the forest before when we met. When I met the Shodaime, he knew what I was immediately, but I asked him, no begged him not to tell anyone, for fear of what others would do to my vessel."**

"Vessel? You sound like..." Tsunade trailed off.

"A Biju." Naruto whispered finishing.

**"Exactly. In a way, I suppose you could call me a Biju, or Harry a Jinchuuriki, but this is a mutual inhabitance. It wasn't forced, like the feelings I'm sensing from Kyuubi through Naruto are. As for the dying aspect of myself. I can die, but it's never forever. Which gives me the whole immortal factor. Usually, when I want to continue living I go through a normal Phoenix cycle. My burning days. I'm reborn through my ashes, but the human body can only take so much, so sometimes I have to start over through scratch in order to repair him."**

"As in, through a women giving birth to you?" Kakashi asked.

Phoenix/Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

**"When that happens, I do not know where I'll end up and I do not always appear to the vessel's precense. I don't mean to sound cold, but whenever I am forced to wake up that means that another mission has been given to us by fate.**

**"**What's your mission this time?" Tsunade asked.

**"Harry and I do not know as of yet, but hopefully we will find out soon." **Phoenix replied. **"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"**

"Where were you living before you came back?"

**"Ah, I lived in the wizarding world, just outside this forest. I used to go to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards to learn magic. I also have to return soon, or else their world will go into mass destruction. For now, my friend Dumbledore suspects that I need to train again, which is indeed true. This body is weak again. He only needs a little physical training, but it's mostly mental and learning to control fire because if you'll notice the gloves he is wearing..."**

"Of course." Tsunade replied.

**"He has to wear them for now. He hasn't controlled the fire just yet. The gloves will stop any from leaking out."**

_'Okay Phoenix. I'm fine now. You don't have to spill all the secrets.' _Harry thought in a whispery tone.

**'Okay, I'll let you take over now, I'm going to rest. Call when you start training. Trust me chick. I have only just begun to scratch the surface with explaining our secrets. Hopefully we won't have to go to far.' **Phoenix replied falling asleep, vanishing from Harry's thoughts.

Harry's red eyes disappeared and the brightest emeralds that the shinobi have ever seen replaced them. "So... Now that you know all that, the big question is where will I live now?"

"Hmm." Tsunade mused. "Did you ever sign citizenship papers with the first Hokage?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"Alright, I'll look into that. If I can't find them, I'll have to ask you to resign them." Tsunade warned.

"That's okay."

"There's one other question I have for you before I assign you to your home. What is you ranking as a Shinobi?" Tsunade asked.

"At the moment with my having to retrain, I would have to say, I'm at chunin level, maybe. But once I get back to myself, I'll be beyond a Jounin, more like a Kage."

"Wow." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai said at once.

Kakashi and Yamato watched silently as they observed the young man in front of them. He was very polite. They don't see that very often with young shinobi, unless it's towards their sensei or Hokage. Kakashi, didn't know where this sudden impulsive idea came from, but he wasn't able to stop himself from speaking. It was so out of his norm that he would have given Naruto a run for being the most unpredictable shinobi of Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, if it is alright, I have enough room for Harry-san to stay in my apartment." Kakashi said.

Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow. 'That's a little surprising of him and he's already referred to him by his first name.' Tsunade thought.

"Are you sure? I could have him just live with another Genin or someone else from your team." She said

"It's okay with me." Harry replied.

Tsunade assessed the situation. Well it was the first offer and the easiest decision she's ever had. "Well, very well then. Kakashi from now on, you will be housing one ... uh... Harry... uh what's your last name boy?"

"Potter." Harry replied.

"Right Potter, Harry." Tsunade commanded.

"Right." Kakashi replied.

Once Harry, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato left the office, Tsunade put her head on her desk. This was definitely time for a drink of sake.

'Actually it's probably a time for me to get sloshed, not just have a drink.' Tsunade thought.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" Shizune said. "What is it Godaime-sama."

"Get me sake."

Shizune sighed. 'Oh, alright. Just this once. I'll take pity, but only because of this situation.'

She walked away to retrieve a bottle of her Tsunade's favorite drink.

"Ugh, I need that super pervert to come visit for a little bit. I guess I'll write him a letter. I hope Kakashi doesn't read those trashy books to Potter. The look in his eyes seem innocent. I don't want them ruined by that smut."

Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Hey Pervert,_

_I need your perverted ass back in Konoha now. Your long time curiosity has made himself known, so here's your chance. Oh yeah, if I catch you peaking in girl's bath houses again... you know what'll happen. Find a different topic and inspiration for your beloved writing._

The letter ended there. She got a falcon and attached the letter with chakra onto the fierce birds leg. "Go on." She told the bird, and watched as it flew out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Within a few hours of waking up in the Hokage's office, inside Konoha, Harry was beginning to return to his old self, included with memories from his past lives. That is to say, he wasn't speaking like someone from a completely different time. He was getting to know the new people he met when he first arrived to the new village.

He move into Kakashi's apartment when they left the Hokage's building. Technically speaking, Harry didn't have any items that needed to be moved in, so it wasn't a hassle. Kakashi had promised that he'd have a member of his team take him shopping for clothing later. Harry reluctantly agreed as long as it wasn't with a girl. Sakura seemed like a nice girl, but he didn't trust the possibility that he might be turned into a phoenix barbie doll, if he allowed the strawberry haired girl to accompany him.

"Oh. Thanks. It's okay. I think I can manage." Harry said trying to get away from the topic of shopping. "I remember this village perfectly, remember? I'm also sure my chest has more clothing too." He said pointing to the trunk.

Kakashi chortled a little catching the meaning of his new roommate's words. "Oh? No experience with the opposite sex?"

"My experience with females is... limited. For lack of better word." Harry sighed. "My last experience didn't end to well. I just have so much trouble understanding girls." Harry wasn't too comfortable with this subject. "So, what shinobi ranking are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Jounin. The other's in the room with you were Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamoto. Naruto is still a Genin because he tends to end up getting missions on dates when the Chunin selections are about to happen and he left for two years on a training mission with Jiraiya-sama." Harry smiled in amusement. "Sakura is a Chunin and works for the hospital as an apprentice with Tsunade-sama. Sai and Yamoto are also Jounin."

Harry nodded his head as he listened to the explanation. He remembered their faces. The blonde appeared quite energetic. The pink haired healer looked like she wanted to deck the blonde, but refrained because she wanted to listen on the conversations. The other black haired one, which he guessed was Sai, had a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The final person in the room had a familiar appearance about him.

'He kind of looked like a boy I used to know when he was younger, the last time I lived here. I think I saw his face on the Hokage monument.' Harry thought.

Kakashi didn't care to ask Harry to elaborate on the past events. Getting to know the raven little by little was good enough for him. It also wouldn't due to appear as though he were hovering. He was a legendary power after all, and one wrong move or word could cause. He was the one being that he wouldn't want to anger in anyway. Especially, seeing as that he didn't even know what power the Phoenix gave the boy. Unless it was life threatening, a little information at a time could go a long way. It wouldn't bring pressure to the person he was asking and would bring the ability to trust easier. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't as though Kakashi completely trusted the new comer either. However, that didn't stop the hidden message coming from the Godaime to keep watch over him.

Sitting inside Kakashi's apartment was surprisingly comfortable. The masked man had a spacious room with shelves filled with books and scrolls. The living room was connected to the kitchen. Harry saw closet doors that opened and closed to separate the two areas. The room was clean with the exception of a sheet of dust covering everything. Harry could guess that the cause was that the rooms haven't been used in a while.

Harry resisted the urge to pick up a feather duster as his current life with the Dursley's had forced him into doing, and continued to sit. Kakashi came out of the extra room that he promised to allow Harry to reside in and proclaimed the room ready for human habitation.

"Go and settle yourself. I'll go and make something to eat." Kakashi said.

Harry nodded in acceptance and headed to his new room. The room was thankfully simple and quite similar to his old one at the Dursley's, but slightly bigger and not filled with broken toys. 'Okay, so maybe it is different, but it's perfect.' Harry greatly, appreciated Kakashi's willingness to accept him into his home.

Harry sat on the firm bed after he sat his trunk on the floor. It was a perfect mattress for him. In fact, it was so perfect that after making sure he still had on his protective gloves, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out; his muscles already getting stiff from the wrist weights.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi knocked on the closed door to announce that dinner was ready. He received no answer. He tried again, but there was still no answer. Being an elite shinobi that he was, he thought the worst. Did he escape? Kakashi opened the door with a rush, only to hear deep breathing and see closed eyes sleeping on the bed he'd prepared for the teen.

Kakashi smiled wryly under his mask. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent that emitted from Harry. His eyes widened a fraction at what he'd just done. He shook his head and turned around to leave Harry in peace. He'd save some food for later, so Harry could eat. He gently closed the door behind him and left for the living room.

Despite everything that Harry said in the Hokage's office, there was so much more that nobody knew about. What was Harry's life like when he was reborn again? Why was he obligated to other people to which he couldn't stay in Konoha forever? Also, just what was he capable of?

The next morning the sun had yet to rise when Harry found himself scrambling out of bed and heading to the kitchen. He decided that he was going to start his fire control, so he wouldn't have to completely rely on the gloves anymore. First, he decided to make some breakfast for Kakashi. When he opened the fridge, he saw the meal that had been made for him, so he decided to only make breakfast for Kakashi and opted to eat the left overs that had been saved for him.

Before he began frying the fish Harry saw a note from Kakashi hanging on the wall. It stated that his team was at training grounds, field three.

"So, you were already up, huh." Harry said to himself. "Well, let's head out then."

Harry headed towards the training grounds where he remembered them to be from his memories. It was still in the same location, but areas were fenced off and contained warning signs of only to "enter at your own risk" painted on them.

He stepped inside and was immediately greeted with the sight of the ground cracking under a blonde teen's feet. Naruto jumped from the ground and created a kage bushin to propel himself to a safer ground.

"Ah. Good you made it." Kakashi said. "Naruto and Sakura are sparring for a while. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd like to." Harry asked. Harry left to sit on a small patch of grass to work on his fire control. He didn't want to go burning up anyone's houses so it was essential that he remembered how to control his fire.

'Katon, I'm ready to start when you are.' Harry spoke to the phoenix inside him.

**'Heh. I haven't heard that name for many years.' **Katon responded. **'You know what to do then.'**

'Right.' Harry responded.

He sat in the indian position and held his palms up to help him concentrate on meditating. He relaxed his spine and began to breathe deeply and evenly. He pictured fire in his mind to help him start. Fire could be very lively and energetic when given the proper ingredient; wind. If there was enough it turn from a tiny spark to as large as a full blazing hurricane. Even greater if possible. It also depended on the wind intensity. If it was too strong, a small fire would blow out, but if there was just enough...

Kakashi watched in the corner of his eye after he saw Harry sit down to see what he was going to do. He was slightly surprised by Harry's action. Being in a meditative state could be quite dangerous when you're in the middle of any dangerous activity. It left you vulnerable for attack.

Harry felt his chakra and magic surge through him. Combining and complimenting each other. Filling in any gaps that one left behind if they were to remain as separate entities. At this point nothing could distract him from his task to control his fire.

**'You're almost there. Just weave a few more strands and then add some of my Chakra.' **Katon said.

In Katon's point of view, it was like watching DNA molecules bond together to remake cells that were meant to be there because neither his blood, magic, or chakra fought the process of uniting them together. Three separate forms of power mixed together to form a red aura around Harri's soul. Any unwanted elements in the bonding were immediately disposed of.

Naruto and Sakura stopped their sparing match when they saw a red aura surrounding Harry's slight figure. The aura then turned into a solid form; fire.

Sakura gasped. "H-Harry-san." She nearly rushed over to him, thinking that he was being burned, and rightly so the fire completely engulfed his body. However, she was stopped when Kakashi's hand held her back.

Naruto didn't do anything. He stood there transfixed as he watched Harry. He, with the help of Kyuubi, could feel the chakra of Harry and his phoenix blend together in perfect harmony. That feeling alone made Kyuubi inside him shift even more than he was before.

'Su-Sugoi. So is this the power of the phoenix?' Naruto asked the demon fox inside him.

**'Pretty much. Although, I highly doubt that's all the gaki is able to do. One thing's for sure, I had no idea that they had such a strong bond. That'll make them even more terrifying to oppose.' **Kyuubi said shifting nervously.

After another two minutes of mixing Katon's chakra into the strands of DNA, Harry let himself drop. He finally did it. Although he didn't look it, the transforming of his blood helped his physical strength. At the moment he could now claim the title of being at a Jounin stage.

'Now there's only two more stages I need to reach with my fire before I can claim Kage stage again and both involve increasing the fire's heat to inhuman levels.' Harry thought.

**'You'll get there. Just keep on working on it.' **Katon replied. **"Ah, um, hmm...' **Katon sounded out.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

**'You'd better stop meditating for a bit. I feel some major killer intent headed our way.' **Katon replied.

Harry opened his eyes with a gasp. He shuddered when he was able to feel what Katon was talking about. Harry looked up to the sky and could see a white glint moving in the sky. It moved in circles, seemingly searching for something or someone. As the figure got closer the circles grew smaller and soon they ended in a dive bomb.

"Shit! Hedwig must be so pissed off at me." Harry said. It was meant to be for himself, but he was heard by the others.

"Are you in trouble? What is that owl doing here?" Naruto asked.

The other two wanted to know the same thing.

"Ah. I kind of left unexpect- DUCK!" Harry and the others ducked as a pissed off owl finished her dive bomb on Harry.

"HEDWIG! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU! I WAS BEING-"

Duck.

"-CHASED BY A DEATH EATER!"

Duck

"AND I ENDED UP-"

Duck.

"-RUNNING HERE THROUGH THE FOREST-"

Duck.

"- AND ENTERED KONOHA! I DIDN'T MEAN-"

Duck.

"-TO LEAVE YOU!"

Harry yelled trying to reason with the enraged owl. It was obvious that Hedwig must have heard her companion and her anger was slightly subsided as she stopped and landed on his shoulder.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement when he realized that no danger was coming there way by the pissed off yet beautiful owl. The rest of the team watched in curiosity and bewilderment at seeing a supposed powerful and legendary shinobi, that was hundreds of years old, pleading for forgiveness to a snowy owl. At the corner of his eye he saw a falcon flying through the sky to where the messenger birds send emergency messages that most likely needed an emergency decoder.

'The owl may have not have been any danger to us, but whatever is on that scroll might be.' Kakashi contemplated as he put up his usual famous eye smile.

"My, my. Who's this vision of loveliness?" Kakashi asked stroking the owl's beautiful white feathers.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. Did Kakashi just charm a female owl?

Harry watched as Hedwig preened at the new attention she was receiving. Her personality certainly changed compared to the pissed off devil she'd been, not five minutes ago. But that didn't matter. Hedwig willingly soaked up any positive attention that came her way.

"Well, don't let her beauty fool you. It's like she has a sixth sense. If she thinks I'm in trouble, nothing will stand in her way of getting to me. Anyone who does won't live to see the next sunrise." Harry said fondly.

"That is one protective owl." Sakura commented.

"I believe it." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea." Harry replied.

This time around a different falcon came flying by team Kakashi and Harry. It was a summons to the Hokage's office.

"It would appear that Tsunade-sama would like to see us." Kakashi said. "Well, let's get going. Harry-san, are you coming along?"

Harry shrugged. "Might as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was not satisfied. When Draco was not satisfied, someone would have hell to pay. The Slytherin's shivered in fear away from the notorious king of the snake house. The atmosphere in the house suddenly changed on the way back to Hogwarts. After his confrontation with the Weasel and Know-it-all Granger, the Slytherin's felt the temperature on the train drop dramatically. Whether anyone else felt it, they had know clue. However, they were not going to risk angering the blonde. On the first day back to Hogwarts Draco woke up from sleep and strutted his way down to the Great Hall to see that Weasley and Granger were indeed one man short, making the golden trio the golden duo. As the first week went by, Draco was bored of bugging them and decided that he could not settle for anyone else unless it was Potter. Anyone else bored him to death, even Pansy's presence made him want to gag as she constantly hovered over him like a cheep whore. For inexplicable reasons, unknown to even Draco, Potter gave him reason to be who he was. It was easy to get a rise out of him whenever he bugged Potter. He could do it with the Weasel too. Just one word about his poor family and he hit the jackpot while Weasel blew his top, but it just wasn't satisfying.

He couldn't explain it, but there was just something explicitly hilarious when he was able to bug the hell out of Potter. He'd even had his first plan to aggravate the dorky glasses boy when he first saw him. He was going to put on dorky glasses like Potter's and put on fake freckles to look like a nerd, but that was until he realized that he looked like Weasley with the freckles, and he thought it was pushing it when he considered wearing fake bucked teeth as well. Draco mentally shivered in horror at the thought. And another complaint Draco had, how was he going to deal with quidditch? There would be no challenge. He only got a thrill out of the sport when he was playing against the Griffindors. Now he would win easily against the Weaselette and take the cup without a second thought.

'Well, I'll be damned. If only Potter knew how much, he has thrown Draco off balance since his absence from Hogwarts became known. It's almost as if his life has dropped from the face of the Earth. Oh Draco, you are such a drama queen. Come to think of it, I wonder where Potter is. The Headmaster wasn't very specific, only saying he left for training,' Blaise thought. Looking on at his friend, he sighed when he noticed the dark silhouette hovering around Draco. If Blaise didn't know any better, he'd think that Draco made the air turn 100 degrees colder then it already was in the dungeons.

Believe it or not, Draco was aware of the distress he was causing to his own house, but that didn't concern him. What concerned him, was the effects of Potter's absence was causing himself. What in the world of hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting this way? Should he not be rejoicing that he doesn't have to deal with the little annoyance for the unforeseeable future? He must be sick. That had to be it. There was no way that he thought of four-eyes as his rival... no damn way.

Draco sighed in annoyance. Sitting up in his dorm bed, he felt the need to relieve himself, so he sat up and opened his bed curtains gracefully. He headed to the bathroom when at the corner of his eyes he saw gaping mouths as he headed past.

"What is your problem? Stop staring at me!" Draco snapped coldly 'My roommates are so annoying. Stop staring at me.'

The reaction was quite satisfying, but only a little when they flinched back in fright. Cowards, Draco thought. What the hell was with everyone?

Draco stepped out of the bathroom when he was finished and washed his hands. Draco glanced up to make sure his hair was perfect and in place. It was, but Draco made a double take when he noticed the color of his hair. No longer was it snowy-blonde. Yes, it was still blonde, but this time it had more of an teal blue tint in it. Draco gasped in shock, and had to nearly bite his tongue to keep from dispatching a scream of terror. His hair was different. What the hell happened to his hair?

**"Is 'hell' your favorite word or something?"**

Draco looked behind him when he heard the voice, but no one, but him was inside the bathroom. It couldn't be. He didn't say anything. Draco went back to his dorm mates and demanded to know if anyone had said anything to him just now. They all shook their heads quickly and shuddered at the wave of chills that coursed through their bodies.

'NO! I'm not going crazy! Potter's absence has nothing to do with me.' Draco thought harshly

**"You should relax little dragon, or you'll freeze them into icicles."**

"Where are you?" Draco continued to look around to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He was quite sure that he was the only person inside the bathroom.

**"Just look in the mirror. I am where you are."**

"You mean to say that you're inside of me?" Draco couldn't believe how calmly he said this.

**"Not necessarily inside, more like attached to your soul. Go to sleep, it'll be easier to talk to you that way."**

**"The elemental Dragon of water, Suiton awakens." **Raiton said to Luna.

"Yes, soon events will happen, friends will change. Two rivals will once again return to help one another, but what of Futon? How will he reemerge? He is dead, isn't he?"

**"We shall see dear one, but first we must attempt to wake up Doton, master of Earth style who rests within Ronald Weasley. He is as stubborn as his keeper and very lazy."**

"Hmm. He is indeed." Luna whispered to herself.

Draco couldn't believe how calmly he was taking the appearance of the giant, blue dragon in front of him. It felt natural for him to accept the dragon's presence in his dream, that he did not think about freaking out anymore about the sudden voice he'd heard in front of the mirror. The Dragon began to glow and shift into a smaller size until he gained human like qualities to him. He had teal colored hair that was short and spiked, almost messily like Potters. Draco took this all in stride as he listened to the story about Katon, Raiton, Futon, and Doton's existence. They were the masters of the elemental villages. They could calm and control any tailed beast they met if they came at them with the intention to kill. He found out that Suiton was born to master any and all that had to do with water. The same with Katon and fire, Raiton and lightening, Doton and earth, as well as Futon and wind. There was also a secret ability that only he could do, but had nothing to do with water. He could kill, just by looking a person in the eye, much like a basilisk, but much stronger. He could control the ability, meaning he could look people in the eyes without killing them too.

"How are you even attached to my soul?" Draco asked confused.

Draco's first ancestor had saved a small Dragon unknowingly by defrosting it from it's prison, so ever since then Suiton became attached to him by secretly following him and saving him if the need came for it. One day, Suiton was caught spying by the ancestor and demanded whom he belonged to and what his business was shadowing him like he was.

**"I couldn't help myself. He saved me from my prison, so I made a vow to always protect him. I unknowingly attached my soul to his when we died at the same time. I made him one promise that I would protect his future line and reawaken when the master did."**

Draco couldn't help but wonder if this was connected to Potter's absence.

**"Well, of course it has to do with Potter. He contains Katon, and like you and Potter, he and I are rivals too. Of course water always beats fire, unless... he's reached the next level. Hell no I will NOT lose to that chicken," **Suiton declared punching the air and sending a shard of ice along with it.

Draco gave Suiton an odd look, now feeling like he was being ignored by the Dragon's sudden energy. His eye twitched when he realized that the dragon was far too energetic and happy for his taste.

**"Hurry, hurry! We must combine my chakra and your magic so we won't lose to Katon!" **Suiton proclaimed.

"Here I thought you were so cool, but you're a massive ball of energy." Draco grumbled.

Suiton huffed. **"How mean. There's nothing wrong with competition is there? I know for a fact that you and Katon's container are huge rivals. Do you want to lose to him while he get's stronger?"**

Draco grumbled again, but this time saying no.

"Wait so the master is who?" Draco asked.

Suiton huffed again. Did this kid not listen? **"The master is Katon. However, it's only because... ugh! Sorry, I'm not really allowed to tell you why without his permission, but I wonder if he still remembers how to do it."**

Well that didn't tell him much, but now he once again grumbled in annoyance because Potter was now at a higher rank then him because of some special power that he might not even remember how to do.

"Bloody Potter, if you don't remember how to do this 'power' thing of yours, I'm going to freeze it out of you until you do. I don't want to serve someone weaker then me. I already have to deal with the fact that father is serving someone that looks like an ugly snake. Really, how does someone get that bad?"

**"That's the spirit little Dragon, but now we have to wait until he returns to us and calls for our help," **Suiton exclaimed happily.


End file.
